Gabe and Jo
by LizzyMays
Summary: Gabe has a dream about Jo and now he's starting to like her as more then a friend. Will the dreams continue? Will he tell Jo what the dream/dream's are about? Read to find out! JoxGabe
1. Chapter 1

"Gabe.. I really like you! You're cute and funny and really fun to prank people with." Jo said.

"I like you to, Jo! You are all those things and more. You are the light of my life!" I said.

DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?

I woke up. I was wide awake the second I did.

"It was just a dream Gabe, Just a dream" I said to myself. Now I'm talking to myself…. Nice.

"Jeez, Gabe you act like you've just seen a ghost.. Anyway come down stairs mom says break fest is ready." Teddy said opening the door.

Once she closed the door behind her I quickly got ready and went down stairs.

"Hey, Gabe." My mom said as I sat down to eat.

"Hey.." I said. I wasn't very hungry so I decided to leave early. Telling my mom as I walked out the door.

"Hi" I heard someone say from behind me as I was walking into the school, I turned around to see Jo.

I jumped sky high.

"Uh.. Hey." I said nervously. Why was I nervous?

"What's up with you? Seen a ghost lately?" She asked looking at me weird.

"Did you know squirrels climb trees? Or that paperclips come in many different colors? AND did you know that blueberries make you smarter?" I babbled, trying to change the subject.

"Gabe… You're nervous. What's going on?" Jo asked looking me in the eye.

Gosh, I never got it through my brain how pretty she was before.

I stared at her until she was waving her hands in my face.

"Stop staring at me, Gabe. It's creeping me out. Can you please tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, Uh. I just had a weird dream last night" I admitted that much. Jo was one of my best friends I told her everything, but this I just can't tell.

"Oh….. What was it about?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing important. Just about this girl." I said and immediately regretted it.

"What girl?" She looked a little sad.

"I d-don't remember" I lied. Smooth lie, Gabe. I really need to stop talking to myself.

"That's a lie." She could see right through most my lies.

"I.. Uh.. It was-" Thankfully the bell ring signaling classes are starting. Saved by the bell. I thought in my head.

"You will tell me sooner or later." She warned and skipped off to her classes.

God, She was so cool.

The rest of the day I stayed to myself, thinking about the dream. I think I'm actually starting to like Jo. A TINY bit, If someone asks I will deny it.

Jo would occasionally come up to me during the halls or during class. I would avoid or ignore her. I couldn't face her.

At lunch she came up to me looking like she was about to cry.

"Gabe." She said sitting down on the seat in front of me.

"What?" I asked a little bit more mean that I'd meant it.

"Why do you keep Avoiding me?" She asked.

"Because!" I said. Not knowing what to say. I mean what would even be a good excuse? Besides telling the truth.

"Because why? Gabe. You've never done this before."

"It's your own fault!" I blurted out.

"FOR WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! What'd you dream about? Me coming and killing your family or something." She said angrily. The whole cafeteria was looking at us.

"I wish" I said under my breath.

"What?" Crap she had heard.

"That dream would have made life ten times easier." I said.

"Then what was the dream?" She asked now calm.

"Listen, I can't tell you. I'll tell you someday" I lied. I wasn't ever going to even think about that dream again. Let alone tell Jo about it. Okay. I probably wouldn't be able to escape thinking about the dream, but I'm not going to tell anyone about it.

"Okay. Okay. Just stop ignoring me please." She said looking sad again.

"Okay, I promise" I said smiling trying to make her happy.

She smiled.

I acted normal around Jo, but I still couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

I was going crazy.

I needed to tell someone before I exploded, but who?


	2. Chapter 2 Teddy knows, does Jo?

**Gabe and Jo.**

**By. Marleigh Opal **

**Chapter 2. **

**Sorry this took so long to post, I had writers block and didn't write on my stories for a long time, but I finally got the strength to write it :P because of, GHanneliusFan. If she hadn't messaged me I wouldn't have written this :P even though it took me forever just to start writing. OH and by the way everything was written on my iPod so if there is mistakes then thats why, and I don't have an editor or whatever they are called, and i suck at grammar. enjoy! **

"Hi, Gabe! how was school today?" My mom asked when I walked In the kitchen.  
"It was okay." I said still thinking about the dream.  
"jeez, did the ghost follow you to school?" Teddy said walking in the kitchen.  
"Teddy, can I talk to you?" I asked.  
"Sure, one second." she said grabbing her camera and pointing it at herself and said: "Charlie, Gabe asked to talk to me...last time he asked to talk to me i ended up with jello in my hair and peanut butter on my face. Wish ME luck." Teddy joked an put the camera down.  
"Ha. Ha." I fake laughed.  
"So whatd you wanna talk about?" She asked sitting down.

"I had this strange dreamm.. And now i cant stop thinking about it." I explained.  
"What was the dream about?"  
"It was about me and Jo, we were talkingg and saying all this mushy things to each other, and we said we liked each other. Its been haunting me all day!" I said banging my head on the table.  
"Aww, thats so cute!" Teddy squealed clapping her hands.  
I glared ar her.  
"Oh sorry. Well i think its a sign that you like her."  
"NOOO! me? Like Jo? Not possible.."  
I defended.  
"You sure about that? You've been talking about her alot lately even before last night." Teddy said. Dang she's good.  
"Okay okay.I'll admit today at school, I just wanted to hold hher hand and never let it go. And if you ever repeat any of this i will kill you,but yeah. I guess I do like her." I admitted mostly to myself.  
"Now does thAt feel better? Finnally admitting you have feelings for Jo?"  
Teddy said,  
"What do you mean finally?"I asked.  
"Oh come on, almost everyone knows that you and Jo have a thing for each other except for ya know you and Jo."She explained.  
There was a knock on the front door.  
"Hi, Jo! Gabe is with Teddy in the kitchen." I heard my mom say.  
"What do I sayy?" I whispered.  
"Anything, the choice is yours baby brother." Teddy said leaving the room.  
"Hi." Jo said sitting down next to me.  
"Hey, not that im not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"

I was bore-is that recording?" She asked pointing to the video camera that had a re light on.  
I picked it up to see it had been recording the whole time me and teddy had been talking.  
"Wheres the freaking delete button!" I said urgently under my breath.  
"Let me help." Jo said grabbing the camera.  
"No its okay! Uhm I just didnt want teddy to get mad..." i lied.  
"Ooohhh, whats this? A video of what was going on right before i walked in."  
She said blocking me.  
"What was the dream about?" I heard the video playing.  
"It was about-" I took the camera from her hands when she was least expecting it and put it in my pocket as quick as possible.  
"You'll tell your big sister your dream but not me?" Jo asked looking hurt.  
"I can't tell you!" I said hating the look she was giving me. She's given me many harsh angry looks but this one was extremely hurt and sad looking.  
"Why...Im your best friend! You can tell me anything!" Jo said frustrated.  
"Why do you care so much about who or what I dreamt about?" I asked.  
"I don't!" She defeneded with tears in her eyes, ugh did i just make her cry?  
"Then why are you crying?" I asked.  
"Beacause! We are best friends and your keeping things from me." She said.  
"Fine, Ill tell you. I dreamt about kissing a chicken..." I lied.  
She bursted out laughing.  
"I know that was a lie but it was funny!" She said with ters going down her face from laughing.  
"Gross, i got the mental picture." I said.  
Maybe she wont bring up the dream again?  
She came up to me quickly, reached into my pocket took the camera and ran upstairs before i even had time to blink.  
I ran after her.  
She'd locked herself in my room.  
"JO!" I yelled knocking on the door.  
"You won't tell me this is what I have to do!" She said.  
"Why do you have too?" I asked.  
"I wanna know who this girl is that you dream about." She said leaning on the door.  
"Jo.. Please don't watch the video!" I said hopelessly.  
"Okay." She said.  
"Okay.. As in you wont watch it?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I won't watch it... If you win at a game of spitball against me. If you win then I wont ever ask again, if I win you have to show me the video."She said i could almost hear the smirk in her voice. I've never beaten her before.  
"Fine"I said  
"Good luckk.. You'll need it.. SEE YA!" She said skipping down the stairs with the camera.  
"Whatare you doing with the camera?" I asked.  
"Giving it to Teddy." She said not looking back.

Ugh.

Jo's pov  
"TEDDY!" I said knocking on her door.  
"Yeaaa?" She asked when she opened the door.  
"Do not delete the video of Gabe telling you about his dream, kay?" I told her.  
"It was recording?" She asked confused.  
"Yea it was." I said.  
"did you watch it?" She asked nervously.  
"No, Gabe wouldn't let me, but you knoe you could tell me his dream..." I said forming in idea in my head. Teddy could tell mr then it wouldnt matter if i won or not.  
"i can't this is something Gabe needs to tell you.. And believe me its going to be kind of a shock." She said.  
"Dang. Well if i win against Gabe tomorrow i get to watch the video so don't delete it."  
"Okay,okay.". She finally said.  
"Seeyaa." I said and left.

**DID YA LIKE IT? review and tell me so! 3 Marleigh Opal 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Gabe lies

**Gabe and Jo.**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Marleigh Opal**

**Teddy's POV**

"**MOMMMM!" I heard Gabe yell right when I was passing his room.**

**I opened the door to see him putting a thermometer on a light bulb then putting it in his mouth.**

"**Mom's next door. What do you need?" I asked pretending to just get there.**

"**I'm sick, I don't think I can go to school today." He said taking the thermometer out of his mouth and showing it to me. **

"**one hundred and fourteen degrees…Just tell Jo you like her and stop going through all this trouble." I said.**

"**NO! Jo, will hold it against me the rest of my life. **

**"Chill, no she won't." I said trying to calm him down.**

**He looked at me like I was stupid.**

**"Do you even know Jo?" He asked still giving me that strange look.**

**"No... But I'm sure she wont freak out or hold it against you." I said.**

**"Oh, she will." He said finally looking away.**

**"Well, your not missing school, just hope that you win. If not then just show her the video. Its not that big of a deal." I said standing up from the chair I forgot I was sitting in.**

**Gabe's pov**

**Maybe Teddy was right, I should just tell Jo instead of going through all this trouble.**

**There was no way I could win against Jo.**

**I got up, got dressed and went to school like any other day.**

**"Hi, Gabe.." Jo said coming from behind me.**

**God she needs to stop doing that.**

**"H-hey" I stuttered. And I really need to stop doing that.**

**"Nervous your going to lose?" She asked.**

**"Yes." I said honestly I really didn't feel like lying.**

**"Come on.. It couldn't have been that bad! Was it about Kit?" She asked.**

**"You really want to know?" I asked looking her straight in the eye.**

**She looked down worried but nodded.**

**"Yes. It was about Kit and Me saying we liked each other and junk. Oh and we kissed." I said basically telling her my dream but she thinks it was of Kit.**

**Well me and Jo didn't kiss in my dream but I wish we had.**

**GABE WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! Shut up!**

**I can't believe i just thought that.**

**"Why couldn't you tell me that?" She asked. I couldn't help but notice her eyes were watering. How'd I make her cry this time?**

**"I don't know." I lied again.**

**"Okay, I still want to watch the video." She said.**

**"What! WHY?" I asked suddenly alert.**

**"Because your lying." She said looking me straight in the eyes.**

**"Uhhh, n-no I'm not." I lied. Ugh of all times to suck at lying.**

**"You hesitated. Since my supposed best friend wont tell me then I will watch the video." She said. I could tell she was hoping I would tell her.**

**"I already told you." I said.**

**"Then if i watch the video I will hear the same thing you said to me?" She asked.**

**"Yep." I said with no hesitation. (Thank goose)**

**"Okay. See you later, Gabey." She said smiling and skipping off to class. What's up with her?**

**Jo's pov.**

**I needed to talk Teddy into giving me that tape.**

**So I cut class and went to Teddy's school.**

**Teddy's pov**

**I was at my lockers putting my books away when i heard a young girl voice behind me.**

**She'd said: "Teddy, I need to talk to you." it was Jo.**

**"Sure, what's up? And why are you here?" I asked.**

**"I cut class, and I want to see the tape, of Gabe." She said.**

**"Did Gabe say you could watch it?" I asked confused.**

**"Well he told me what he supposedly said in that video but I could tell he was lying." She said getting pushed by some random person.**

**"Why do you want to know so bad?" I asked pulled out my phone and pretended to text while I clicked the 'record video' button.**

**"Well...can you keep a secret?" Jo asked.**

**"Yea of course!" I replied. I don't really know what I was going to do with the video but I felt the need to record this.**

**"I can't believe of all people I'm telling you, well. I really really like Gabe, and I know he doesn't like me back but I want to know who the girl is. You know the girl he dreamt about, also he's been acting crazy, and I just have to know." She said turning beat red.**

**I'm so glad, I recorded that.**

**"I can't show you the video, Right now. But I promise I'll talk to Gabe.. Not about you liking him but just about getting him to show you the video." I said. Plan was forming in my head.**

**"Thanks, Teddy." She said smiling slightly.**

**"No, problem. Now go back to school!" I said.**

**She waved and ran out of the door.**


End file.
